Letters to Mark
by LeanaVine
Summary: RPF. These are the letters I have written to Markiplier. If he ever writes back, I'll put those in here, too. Hopefully I don't sound like a desperate yandere in my letters... Anyway, here are the hopeless fan letters of a 19 year old college student with a big crush on Mark Fischbach.
1. Letter 1

Hi Mark. I know you get messages like this all the time, but I'm a huge fan of yours. I watch your videos whenever I can, I follow you on Instagram, and if I knew how to work Twitter, I would follow you there, too. That really makes me sound like a stalker - I WOULD FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE MARK. Euh...

But, anyway, I made a vow to my best friend, Kennedy, that I would tell you I like you, so yeah, I like you. Yes, in a fan way, and also in a you're super adorable and amazing way. I actually started watching your videos because a friend of mine said there was a YouTuber named Markiplier that looked just like my boyfriend. I looked you up, and you guys don't look anything alike, but I started watching your videos anyway. You're super entertaining, but you're also a really genuine, caring person. I feel like you actually care about your fans, and there's just something really spectacular about that.

Anyway, the vow with Kennedy was that, if I ever broke up with my boyfriend, I would send you a message saying I like you. I don't actually expect you to respond to this, I know you're a super busy person and I respect that. I was just holding up my end of my vow. Have a great day and keep doing what you do, Markimoo.


	2. Letter 2

Hi again Mark. I hope you had a good day. So I realized you have a tumblr. I also have a tumblr. But I don't think I follow you on there. I hardly go on tumblr anymore. I'm not very caught up on any of my shows, and the second I go on there, it's just BAM SPOILERS EVERYWHERE. I might actually be following you on there, now that I think about it, but I can't remember (it's been that long). I sound like a stalker again, if you remember my last letter.

 _Mmm yes, my pursuit of the Markiplier is going swimmingly. I have lost track of the days, and I don't remember when I began following him, but I've come too far to look back now._

I actually think I'm a pretty decent fan. Yeah, I've seen a lot of your stuff, but I haven't watched every video you've ever been in ever. I'm definitely not a yandere, so good news there... Although I'll be honest and say I've been crushing on you pretty hard for about a year now. Wow, has it already been that long? Seems like I just started watching your videos...

Y'know, I actually write little messages like this to you in my head sometimes. I try to send them telepathically; I wonder if you ever get them. My mom always told me that when you get hiccups or just randomly smile or laugh, it's because someone is thinking about you and sending happy thoughts your way.  
I hope that happens to you a lot. Well, maybe not the hiccup thing. My hiccups are okay - they don't hurt but they're really high-pitched. Some people, it actually hurts them when they hiccup. Like their lungs are punching them in the...lungs. If your hiccups hurt, then I apologize for giving you hiccups in the past. I'll try to send less happy thoughts if that'll help.

I know this is odd, but I wanted to say I've watched your 8 million reacting to reactions video a few times now. I cry when you cry and it doesn't matter if I'm in public or I'm alone. I just want to send you hugs, ugh. But, I know that there's no way for me to know exactly how you feel, but I kinda get where you're coming from in that video. I lost my dad at a young age, too. Albeit I don't think we were as close as you and your dad were, but it's still a mark that's left on you for forever. I admire you for openly crying in front of all of us - as weird as that sounds. I try to never let anyone see me cry. I just clench my teeth and try to act tough. But you're the tough one. You're not afraid to let it out.

Anyway, this is a lot longer than I intended it to be. (That's what she said. Maybe he said?) Oh, have fun at Comicon! I really wish I could be there to meet you. Just make sure you enjoy yourself and wear some awesome costume. Also, you should meet Conan O'Brien, he'll be there too. Bye bye Markimoo.


	3. Letter 3

Hi Mark! So, what kind of music do you like to listen to? I like a little bit of everything. It really depends on what kind of day I'm having, y'know? I guess that's why I don't have a favorite song. There's too much to choose from. Do you have a favorite song? I imagine you would like more modern music instead of the classics, though it's my guess that you could have appreciation for bands like AC/DC and Nazareth, since most people do.

And I don't know why, I could imagine you being one of those people that likes watching Wendy Williams and Entertainment Tonight. Not so much for the gossip, but just to laugh at people's reactions to trivial things. Do you like reality shows? I bet when you're not working on videos, you're on Netflix. I imagine you as a homebody, like me. I've seen a few videos of you when you're out of the house, and you were wearing sweatpants. We're both in the same boat, Markimoo. DON'T ROCK THE BOAT BABY.

Anyway, I'm guessing you'll be back from Comicon soon, if you're not already. I hope you had a great time. I'm so jealous; I wanted to go so bad. I hope you're there again next year. I'll probably get to go with my friend Kennedy (if one of us ever learns how to drive). It's a little pathetic that we're both in college but neither of us even has our permit yet. Hope you have a good day, Markimoo.


	4. Letter 4

It's raining really hard here. I don't even remember where you live, I think it's in California. That's where my brother lives. He says it never rains there, and that's one thing he misses about living here. I know you like the sounds of the rain. I really do, too. It calms me and it helps me think more clearly. I can get a lot more done when it's raining, but sometimes I just wanna lay in bed and watch the lightning, y'know?

I forgot to mention this before, but I liked your FNAF music video. It was cute. I don't know how to feel about the new FNAF game. I still haven't been able to beat the first one. Pretty sure the fourth one would kill me. I actually think out of all of them, the third one is the least scary.

But I have more fun watching you play games than I do when I try to play them myself. You're a lot braver than me. I'm such a chicken when it comes to playing games. I get scared of everything. I even jump when I'm watching you play. Once I made the mistake of getting a drink during one of your scary let's play's, and I ended up jumping and spilling water all over myself. My roommate just gave me the most annoyed look when it happened, lol.

Also, I have to ask, do you actually think pink hair on a girl is cute? Because it seems any time you play a game that involves someone with pink hair, you make the point of saying they're cute. I used to have a little pink in my hair, and I've actually considered dying all my hair a really light pink color. ANYTHING FOR YOU MARKIMOO MWUAHAHAHA. Not sure why I included and evil laugh there...

Anyway, try to have a good week. Make sure you're eating enough okay? I never see you eat during a let's play unless it's hot wasabi. Well, sometimes you snack during Drunk Minecraft, but you need to eat at other times too! Bye bye Markimoo.


	5. Letter 5

Do you have any tattoos? As creepy as this sounds, your fans and I have seen a lot of you in your videos, and I don't remember ever seeing any tattoos. If you have any, you've hid them well. If you don't have tattoos, would you ever consider getting any? On that note, what's your policy on girls with tattoos: hot or not? I have two tattoos - a tiny one, and a really big one. I plan on getting more, and possibly becoming a tattoo artist myself, so I hope you say girls with tattoos are hot :p

I think I'm a lot like you (or at least how you used to be). I'm in college, but I have no idea what I'm going to study or what I'm going to do with my life. My mom really wants me to get a psychology degree, but I don't think it's for me. I want to do something artistic, like graphic design or tattoo art or cosmetology - just something where I can be creative.

I feel like my life is being ran by everyone but me, and it's super frustrating. But, hearing your story and seeing the success you've become and how happy you are gives me hope that, someday, my life could turn around. So thank you for being my inspiration. I know you hear this all the time, but you're my hero, Mark. You make me smile and laugh when no one else can. You make me happy, and I can never thank you enough for that.

My letters to you always end up so sappy, haha. Sorry for that. Next time, I'll tell a joke or something.


	6. Letter 6

So I remembered a funny joke. (This would be funnier in person or over Skype, because I do a funny voice with this joke.) So, if you're on a boat as a man falls overboard, you yell, "Man overboard!" What do you yell if a woman goes overboard?

"Full steam ahead!"

I forgot who's joke that is, but I love it. Hopefully that at least made you smile. Again, you'd be busting a gut if you could hear the funny voice I use for that joke. Have a good day, Mini Boy Mark.


	7. Letter 7

**A/N:** As many of you probably know, Mark is taking a break. Something really upset him, though he didn't tell us what. If you haven't seen his video yet, it's titled  Rough Day - Taking a Break. I just hope he's okay. I thought it would be nice to just send him a short message.

* * *

Hi Mark. I hope you're feeling okay. I'm a little sad that you're on a break right now, but it's perfectly fine. Take as long of a break as you need, okay? All that matters is that you're okay. We care about you, Mark. Maybe at least give us a little message on Twitter saying you're okay? (Yes, I do have Twitter now, just got it last night.) Anyway, take care, Markimoo.

* * *

 **A/N:** Also, thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to get any, but they are appreciated.


	8. Letter 8

What kinds of movies did you like when you were little? I don't think you were a super big Disney fan, because you didn't do the best in the Disney Song Challenge against Matthias. So, what movies did you like? Do you have a favorite movie?

When I was little, I was super into Disney movies. I probably watched at least one every day. I still really love Disney movies. It's been a dream of mine for a long time to be an animator for Disney. Even if I couldn't do animation, I'd love to do anything there. My love for Disney runs so deep, I always cry just a little during the opening Disney logo at the beginning of each movie.

Watching a Disney movie with me can be annoying, I imagine, cause I act like a little kid. I spaz out about details in the animation and the beauty of every picture. Kind of how you are with games.

I really shouldn't talk about myself so much in my letters to you. I guess I just figure that people tell you all the time how amazing you are, but you talk about how you wish you could get to know your fans. There's a little part of me that hopes you read my messages and they make you happy. I know you probably don't read these letters, and that's okay. I know you're super busy and you have over 8 million fans; you can't pay attention to just one.

I really wish I could get to know you better, hear stories about when you were growing up, find out what your favorite foods are, discover what you dream about. I know that sounds totally creepy and obsessive, but I don't mean for it to. You're just really incredible, and I know there's so much more to Mark Fischbach that we don't get to see when you're being Markiplier. Y'know it's funny. Writing these letters makes me feel like your Charlotte. I would send you a cake if I could. I make pretty badass cakes.


	9. Letter 9

I'm having my first yard sale today. Have you ever had a yard sale? I imagine you helping your mom with a yard sale and she wants to keep everything. That's how my mom is. Everything has a precious memory she can't get rid of. By the way, I know this is a personal question, but do you still have a relationship with Dee? I'm glad she was able to make your dad happy. Sometimes I wish my mom could find someone to make her happy.

Do you ever talk to Dee, or see her during the holidays? It would be nice if your mom and Dee got along. They could both tell funny stories about your dad, like if he ever burned dinner or put too much detergent in the laundry. They both got to love a man, whom, from what I understand, was an amazing husband to them both. I bet you're a lot like he was. I get the feeling Tom is more like your mom :p

Do you ever think about how funny some names would be spelled backwards? Tom would be Mot, and you would be Kram. I guess I would be Eidak, but that's not as funny as Kram.

So, I started thinking about this recently. YouTube must be your entire life. Do you even eat breakfast, or do you just wake up, shower, and go to the office? I feel like you just spend 30 minutes getting ready, go to the office, edit, upload, record, edit and have a little lunch, upload, record, go home, and sleep. Please tell me you're not living your life like that. I really hope that I'm wrong. I know that you love what you do, and you're proud of the community that's been built, and your fans and I all love you, but please don't let this consume your life.

You're young, you need to be enjoying your life while you can. Maybe limit yourself, and do one less video each day. Spend that time doing something fun. Meet new people, go to the movies, go on a date (I'm angering myself saying that last part, but all that matters is that you're happy and living life). At least make sure that you're eating and sleeping. Your health and happiness is what really matters. Take care of yourself, Markle Sparkles.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hopefully, you all know the story of how Mark got the nickname Markle Sparkles (no, I didn't give it to him). If you don't, you should really look it up. It's precious.


	10. Letter 10

Do you ever have days when you're just giddy for no particular reason? Like you wake up and everything makes you laugh and you can't sit still? Some days, like yesterday, I have no energy at all, and then days like today, I'm just brimming with positivity. I'm singing along with any song that plays, and I'm dancing furiously. Today just feels like a day to be someone, y'know? You probably don't...

I know I sound like a crazy person, but I'm just happy. Today, I like my eyes, my legs, my handwriting, everything. Usually, I have a hard time complimenting myself. It's nice to have a day when I'm content, and it makes me wonder if normal people feel like this. Do you like yourself, Mark?

I know I've said this to you before in comments on your videos and on your Instagram, but your Lucky Flannel is my favorite shirt to see you in. It's just always such a good look. I mean, you're always handsome - look, don't question my logic. The Lucky Flannel always looks best on you. Maybe it's because it makes you look warm and fuzzy, like a bear, or a chinchilla... :p

I know I'm a fool for hoping you'll write back to me someday, but I can't help it. I just wish sometimes that you'll read my letters and they'll make you happy and maybe you'll wanna say "hi." I mean, there's no pressure to fall desperately in love with me, if that's not something you want (and if you can help it).


	11. Letter 11

**A/N:** I felt like sending Mark multiple letters today, since this is the first time I've had internet in a long while, and this will be the last day I have internet for a long while.

* * *

Do you sleep on a firm or soft mattress? I could see you being a soft mattress guy. I'm a firm mattress gal, myself. Do you sleep with a bunch of pillows? I have a queen sized bed, so I have two, and then I cuddle a body pillow. It's orange and fluffy, so I call it my Cheeto. I really hate my comforter during the summer. It's 100% polyester, and super hot.

Going to bed is one of my favorite times of the day. You can think clearly without anyone bothering you. What kinds of things do you think about when you're not concentrating on YouTube or gaming? I hope you have happy, calming thoughts, and that you have relaxing dreams. Last night, I dreamt that I had a pet cat that could turn into an iguana on command. It was pretty awesome.

What gives you chills? For me, it's music. Not just any music; usually music with a powerful orchestra. The ending credits theme to _ET_ always gives me goosebumps. I love the whole original soundtrack to that movie (and the movie in general), but the ending theme even gives me chills on my head. Sometimes when someone sings with a strong voice, that gives me chills, too. That's why I can only listen to classical music and opera at certain times; I want to give it the attention it deserves. Does anything make you feel like that?

I really hope you're not bothered by my never-ending letters (and the fact that I'm sending you multiples today). I just really enjoy talking to you, even if I'm unsure whether you're listening. I feel like I know you, like you're my friend. I know that's weird, and I'm sorry. You're just so nice, and it makes me feel good to think these letters possibly make you happy.

Sometimes I feel like I really am your Charlotte. Like maybe you read my messages but never have the time to write back, and I find enjoyment in writing to you, even without a reply.

My name is Aerith, by the way.


	12. Letter 12

So, I suck at Agar io. The highest spot I've ever gotten on the leader boards was #3. I'm not worthy to be #2. I play on the mobile app mostly, usually under the name Tiny Box Tim. (Sometimes, I'll just use my name, Aerith.) It's so addicting, but so frustrating. After playing for only a few hours, I need a break. I can't imagine how annoyed you must feel making your Agar io videos.

Do you have a favorite color to play as? I like being yellow or red. Whenever I'm dark blue, I usually just let someone eat me. Ironically, I got to spot #3 the one time I stayed as a dark blue blob. I know they're cells, but blob is cuter. Markiblob, Blobiplier...

Sometimes I'm not sure what to say in my letters. I love writing to you, but I don't want it to be anything too meaningless. I've actually started writing my thoughts down on paper first, so I can save them for when I have an opportunity to write you, and then only send you the ones worth reading. I really hope that doesn't sound obsessive. I promise I'm not obsessed, I just really like you.

I always get nervous when I write these letters, because there are only three ways you could react to seeing them: "Oh, she's really nice, I like her;" "Oh god, not this girl again;" or you just don't read any of them. All of those options make my tummy feel twisty. Although I'll easily admit that it would be great to hear that you enjoy my letters, or that you like me. If these messages do bother you, I promise you can tell me. I wouldn't be offended.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm actually going to go try to beat my score right now. It's worth a shot...


	13. Letter 13

I think a lot of people don't like the movie/play _Les Miserables_. I can understand that. It's long and full of singing, which could make it hard to follow. I wonder if you've ever seen it, and if you like it. It's one of my favorite plays, though I cry almost through the whole thing. Like I've mentioned before, beautiful music gives me chills, and I have them from beginning to end with this movie.

If you didn't know, it's mostly about the French Revolution in the 1800's. I still cheer for the rebellion every time, hoping that maybe things will turn out differently. Do you have any movies that you feel that way about? I bet there's a game or two that stirs up similar emotions in you.

A good story is one that causes the audience to care. My English teacher in high school used to ask everyone about each essay they wrote, "Why should I care?" Because, if you don't care about what you're hearing or seeing, are you truly feeling anything? And, can you even enjoy it? Is it worth your time and attention? See, I love things that, if I start them in the afternoon, I can be surprised that night has come by the end - something that can make you care so deeply that it captures all of you, and your only regret is that it's over.

So, my mom said that I should think about an artistic career. That really blew me away. If you don't remember my past letters, I'm pretty sure I mentioned that my mom tried to steer me away from art school because she was worried I wouldn't have a successful life. I've also talked about how badly I've always wanted to work for Pixar or Disney. I would love to be an animator. Plus, if I chose to go to school for animation, I could always enter the field of game design. That would be so awesome.

I've decided to apply to the Academy of Art University. Apparently, some of their students have been hired by both Pixar and Disney, so the possibilities are exciting. The school is in San Francisco, and that's on the other side of the country, so that would be a huge culture shock. I'm a small town girl, and San Francisco is huge, so that's really intimidating. But this could be my new beginning, the realization of all my dreams. Maybe in art school, I can finally figure out who I am.


	14. Letter 14

What creeps you out, other than mannequins? I used to be super deadly afraid of frogs. They still creep me out, but I'm okay as long as they don't touch me. Used to, if I saw one ten feet away, I shrieked like a banshee. Someday, you can ask me why I'm afraid of frogs, and I shall tell you the tale. Apparently it's quite hilarious, though I don't find it too funny.

Ducks, chickens, geese and other large birds unnerve me. I'm afraid of anything happening to my eyes or teeth. The ocean is just evil. Oddly enough, I love fierce storms, spiders, ghosts and some other things that creep most people out. I'm not the best with rollercoasters, though. There's almost nothing more terrifying than getting on a ride, buckling in, and then noticing that the place where you're sitting is mostly held together with duct tape. Been there, done that.

I know you're not doing this anymore, but I'm going to fill out a girlfriend application. I found a PDF of a girlfriend application online, though I'm pretty sure it's not the same one you used. I can understand why some people thought it was misogynistic of you to have girls apply to be your girlfriend, but I don't see it that way. I wish I could make guys fill out an application to be my boyfriend. Maybe I could if I was Ariana Grande...

I'm going to really take my time filling out my application. I'll put a lot of thought into my answers. And I thought about it, and I'll reapply a year later. It's a very good possibility that I'll be going to art school in San Francisco next year, so I know all of my answers will be different by then. My current answers may not be too appealing, but maybe they'll still interest you.

I really hope you don't think I'm some crazy lunatic. I'd just like to date you. And I'm pretty awesome, so maybe if you knew more about me, you'd be like, "Woah, I like her." Plus I'm shorter than you, so you don't have to like stand on your tiptoes to kiss me, and people won't mistake me for your mom.

Also, I'm sorry for sending you multiple messages today. I just wanted to say, I'm glad you took it easy while you're in Cincinnati. You really, really deserved a break. I hope you spent tons of time with your mom and Wade and Tyler. Try not to worry about making lots of videos until you get settled in at home. Hope you gave Lucy and Maggie tons of love.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm totally nervous to do the girlfriend application. What if it makes him mad?


	15. Letter 15

Hi Mark. I know I haven't written to you in a long while, and I apologize for that (even though you probably didn't notice). Things are going pretty good for me. I just moved into my dorm room today, and I start classes on Monday. My roommate, Kennedy, should be here Saturday, and I'm so excited to see her. I haven't seen her all summer, and I'm just overjoyed to be living with her. She's really the best friend I've ever had. I feel like she genuinely cares about me. I'm sure you have friends like that - like Bob and Wade.

I'm really taking my time filling out my girlfriend application - partially because I know I'll probably get an email back from you saying you're no longer accepting applications, but you thank me for my interest. That's probably exactly what it'll be like. But then again, maybe you'll give me a chance. There's no harm in hoping, I suppose. It's the only thing that's gotten me this far.

I'm not even too sure of what to say. I don't want to waste too much of your time. But it does make me happy to think that maybe you're reading these messages. I hope you don't mind, but when I get my new tablet, I'd like to make some animations for your channel. Maybe it'll give us an opportunity to actually speak to each other? It's just a thought.

I hope you've had a good week. Oh, and I think I mentioned this before, but you should totally make a Let's Play of _Mr. Splibox_. It's a really cute game, and I think you'd consider it physics based. I really like watching you play games when you put your engineering skills to good use. It's cute how you nerd out.


End file.
